2002-03 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 2002-03 Hockey East Women's Ice Hockey Season. This was the league's inagural season. Six teams took to the ice in this season. All of them had left the ECAC to form the new conference. Standings Team GP W L T P GF GA Providence Friars 15 13 1 1 27 52 22 New Hampshire Wildcats 15 13 2 0 26 55 15 Maine Black Bears 15 5 8 2 12 27 31 Connecticut Huskies 15 3 9 3 9 17 37 Northeastern Huskies 15 4 10 1 9 24 23 Boston College Eagles 15 2 10 3 7 23 61 League Leaders Points #Kelli Haslcisak, Providence, 21 #Stephanie Jones, New Hampshire, 17 #Ashley Payton, Providence, 17 #Jenn Butsch, Providence, 16 #Allison Edgar, New Hampshire, 16 Goals #Stephanie Jones, New Hampshire, 10 #Darlene Stephenson, Providence, 9 #Rush Zimmerman, Providence, 9 #Ashley Payton, Providence, 8 #Vicki Davis, New Hampshire, 7 #Karen Droog, Maine, 7 #Kim Greene, Northeastern, 7 Assists #Kelli Haslcisak, Providence, 15 #Allison Edgar, New Hampshire, 11 #Jenn Butsch, Providence, 10 #Lindsay Hansen, New Hampshire,10 #Chandy Kaip, New Hampshire, 10 #Randi MacMaster, New Hampshire, 10 Goals Against Average #Jen Huggon, New Hampshire, 0.89 #Jana Bugden, Providence, 1.45 #Lara Smart, Maine, 2.06 #Chanda Gunn, Northeastern, 2.38 #Shannon Murphy, Connecticut 2.76 Save Percentage #Jen Huggon, New Hampshire, .953 #Jana Bugden, Providence, .926 #Lara Smart, Maine, .922 #Chanda Gunn, Northeastern, .921 #Shannon Murphy, Connecticut .900 Post Season Tounament The top four teams qualified for a single elimination tournament. All games were held at Matthews Arena in Boston, Massachusetts home of theNortheastern Huskies. The tournament winning was not guaranteed a birth in the 2003 NCAA Division I Women's Ice Hockey Tournament. Semifinals *New Hampshire defeated Maine, 2 to 0 *Providence defeated Connecticut, 7 to 0 Finals *Providence defeated New Hampshire, 1 to 0 Kelli Halcisak, F. Providence was named tournament MVP All-Tournament Team *Jen Huggon, G, New Hampshire *Allison Edgar, D, New Hampshire *Kelli Haslcisak, D, Providence *Rush Zimmerman, F, Providence *Stephanie Jones, F, New Hampshire *Hilary Greaves, F, Providence NCAA Tournament teams *none, no teams were invited as the conference didn't earn an automatic bid until the expansion of the NCAA Division I Women's Hockey Tournament to eight teams for the 2005 tournament League Awards *Player of the Year: Jen Huggon, New Hampshire *Rookie of the Year: Lindsay Hansen, New Hampshire, *Three Stars Award: Jen Huggon, New Hampshire *Sportsmanship Award: Darlene Stephenson, Providence *Coach of the Year: Brian McCloskey, New Hampshire All-League Teams First Team *Jen Huggon, G, New Hampshire *Kelli Haslcisak, D, Providence *Kristen Thomas, D, New Hampshire *Jenn Butsch, F, Providence *Stephanie Jones, F, New Hampshire *Ashley Payton, F, Providence Second Team *Chanda Gunn, G, Northeastern *Allison Edgar, D, New Hampshire *Gen Richardson, D, Boston College *Meredith Roth, D, Providence *Karen Droog, F, Maine *Rush Zimmerman, F, Providence All-Rookie Team *Jana Bugden, G, Providence *Kaitlyn Shain, G, Connecticut *Theresa Ella, D, Northeastern *Jill McInnis, D, Boston College *Vicki Davis, F, New Hampshire *Rebecca Paul, F, Northeastern All-Americans *Jen Huggon, G, New Hampshire *Kelli Haslcisak, D, Providence Category:2003 in hockey Category:Hockey East